Kingdom Keepers: The New DHI
by louisluv218
Summary: There's a new DHI named Abby. She's not quite getting used to being a hero, but let's just say that she has a romantic moment with one of the other DHIs.
1. Chapter 1

********************************Disclaimer**********************************

I don't own Kingdom Keepers or any of the characters. I am just a fan. Please don't sue.

"What?!" Charlene screamed. The other 4 were too shocked to speak.

"There's going to be a new DHI." Wayne repeated.

"Wayne, we're fine with 5." Finn cautioned.

"Yeah, and I don't know how well the new kid will handle saving the world." Philby added.

"She went through the exact same tests you all went through, and she passed all of them. She'll be fine. Just a little shaken at first."

"Whoa whoa." Maybeck interrupted. "She?"

"Yes. She." Wayne smiled. "She'll be here in half an hour. You'll get to meet her.

"Well, let's hope she won't slow us down." Charlene scoffed.

The 5 waited patiently, and after 30 minutes had passed, a girl walked in. She was blonde, with fair, freckled skin. She wore her hair in a Katniss-style braid, and she wore an Aeropostale Tee-shirt, denim shorts, and Hi-tops.

"Hi!" She grinned. "I'm Abby! I'm so excited to be a DHI! I love you guys! Every time I go to Magic Kingdom I keep my eyes out for your holograms." When her eyes locked on Philby's, they both blushed and smiled at each other.

"Whoa, perky." Maybeck interrupted, once again. "There's something you need to know."

"Yeah?" She looked overly excited.

"Look." Willa said. "This might come as a bit of a shock, but we aren't just tour guides. We're heroes. We're saving the world from the Overtakers. They're a league of Disney villains, led by Maleficent, from Sleeping Beauty. At night when we fall asleep we are transported back to the Magic Kingdom in our DHI forms, and we fight the overtakers every. Single. Night."

Abby looked scared at first, but then she smiled. "Oh. I get it. Jokes on the new kid. Ha ha." She laughed sarcastically.

"It's not a joke." Finn looked serious.

"Oh come on! What do you take me for! I'm perky. Not stupid." Abby scoffed.

"Abby! This is serious!" Charlene looked at the new girl.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll see you tonight." Abby said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Maybeck didn't even look up from his Angry Birds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abby should be here any minute." Charlene looked at her glowing watch. Just then, the 5 DHI's heard a shriek coming from behind them.

"She's here." Maybeck groaned.

"What's going on!?" Abby screamed.

"We tried to tell you." Willa said, flatly.

"I'm dreaming! I have to be dreaming! This is not happening! Okay. I'm going to close my eyes, and count to 10, and when I open my eyes, you'll be gone!" Abby was whispering to herself.

"Girl, you're wacko." Maybeck raised his eyebrows.

"9… 10…" Abby opened her eyes.

"Abby," Finn looked at her. "We're still here."

"Oh my god." Abby looked really scared.

"Abby!" Philby comforted. "Chill. We felt the exact same way when we first crossed over. You'll get used to it."

"So, this isn't a dream?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Maybeck groaned. "We've established that."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. This happens every night?" Abby looked hopeful.

"Yep." Charlene shrugged. "Until the Overtakers are destroyed."

"Well how long's that gonna take?"

"We don't know." Finn responded.

"Could be a week, could be a year. It depends on how many there are and how powerful they become." Willa added.

"Okay. Let's get down to business." Philby interrupted. "I think Maleficent is either hiding in Snow White or the Haunted Mansion. Since Halloween is coming up, knowing her, she'll hide in something scary."

"Then let's split up." Finn commanded. "Me, Maybeck, and Philby will go to the Haunted Mansion, Charlene, Willa, and Abby, you take Snow White."

The DHIs nodded and went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlene, Willa, and the scared Abby were going to Snow White's Scary Adventures. Once the girls reached the attraction, they came up with a plan.

"Okay." Charlene commanded. "Willa and I will search the perimeter of the building. Abby, you go on the ride and look for anything out of the ordinary." Willa and Charlene started to turn, when Abby shrieked,

"You're leaving me alone?!"

"Look Abby, the odds of anything happening are 50/50." Willa tried to comfort her. "And here. Take this." The brunette handed Abby a walkie-talkie. "If anything goes wrong, hit the Morse Code button and hold it out for 5 seconds exactly."

"Okay." Abby took the walkie-talkie and slowly walked into the ride building.

The ride turned on and Abby stepped into one of the cars. She looked all over the ride, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. But Abby had never been on the ride, because her little brother was always too scared to go on, and her mom made a rule that 'If the whole family can't go on, then no one can go on.' But Abby didn't see anything that looked like something that you wouldn't usually see on a Disney ride.

Abby stepped out of the car, and Charlene met her at the exit.

"See anything strange?" Charlene asked.

"Nothing that I could see. You?"

"Nope."

"Where's Willa?" Abby asked

"She thought she heard something by the Peter Pan ride. She went to check it out."

"Kay. Man, I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh. I have an apple. I always bring one. I get hungry at night too." Charlene handed Abby a red apple.

"Thanks." Abby took a bite of the apple, and collapsed.

Charlene laughed an evil cackle, and transformed back into the evil queen. "Nighty-night, Abby."


	4. Chapter 4

"Abby, we didn't find anything around the perimeter, how'd the ride go?" Charlene yelled, before bumping into Willa, who stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Willa pointed to the ground. When Charlene followed her finger, she saw an unconscious Abby, an apple in hand.

"You don't think," Charlene gasped.

"Unfortunately, I think so." Tears trickled down Willa's face.

"You guys," Maybeck walked towards them, Finn and Philby right behind. "Haunted Mansion was a bust, except for the fact that the Doom Buggy stopped moving at the graveyard scene. We had to listen to 'Grim Grinning Ghosts for 10 minutes." Then they stopped when they saw Abby laying on the ground.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Well, what happened to Snow White in the movie when she was like this?" Charlene responded.

"The Poison Apple." Philby gasped.

"Well, if we're resorting to solutions from Snow White, how did she wake up?" Maybeck asked.

"True love's kiss." Willa whispered.

All eyes turned toward Philby. "What?" The ginger asked.

"Philby, we saw the way she looked at you when we first met her." Finn smiled.

"And we saw the way you looked at her." Charlene added.

"Okay, suppose True Love's kiss did work, I'm certainly no prince Charming.

"Neither was Robert in Enchanted, but look what happened there. Just try it!" Willa urged.

He hesitated, but he agreed. "Okay. Here goes." Philby leaned toward Abby, and touched his lips to hers.

He pulled away, and nothing happened.

"Great!" Willa cried. The 5 DHI's turned away from Abby's body, all of them weeping. Even Maybeck was crying.

"Hey, why are you guys crying?" A voice came from behind them. They turned and saw Abby sitting up, smiling at Philby.

"Abby!" Philby ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank God you're okay!" Charlene joined in on the hug. The rest soon followed suit.

"Welcome to the team, Abby." Philby whispered in her ear, right before kissing her again.


End file.
